Silence Assourdissant
by Selfyka
Summary: Fonçant à travers l'inconnu, Loki vient à comprendre ce qu'il était, est, et ne serait jamais. Loki-centric one-shot, se situe après qu'il se jette du Bifrost. TRADUCTION


**Silence Assourdissant** _by iris omega_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai regardé Thor (encore une fois) ce soir, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire… quelque chose. Juste un drabble Loki-centric. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit ou pourquoi je suis en train de le poster, mais je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas faire du mal, non ? (Encore une fois, je suis à moitié endormi, donc mon avis n'est pas vraiment le meilleur en ce moment.) Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de faire des excuses pour ça. k;asjlkdfjas;dlfjsakld;fajs comment je fais de la fanfiction ? . Elle devrait être plus longue. Elle devrait être plus détaillée. J'ai essayé au maximum de rendre justice à Loki. Mais il est ce qu'il est et je devrais aller au lit avant de trop me bagarrer avec ça.

Enfin bref, je me tais. J'espère que cela fera plaisir à quelqu'un.~

**Note du trad' : **Bonjour les amis ! Iris Omega a eu la grande gentillesse de me laisser traduire sa merveilleuse fanfic 'Deafening Silence' qui est vraiment plus qu'excellente. Bon, je vais pas trop blablater mais je précise que ma traduction n'est _pas_ la meilleure et qu'il se peut qu'il n'y ai des fautes, parce que personne n'est parfait, malheureusement.

Allez, enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède rien de tout ça. Je possède à peine mes propres vêtements.

* * *

Pendant quelques instants fugaces, les étoiles tourbillonnaient autour de lui en spirale, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à en devenir un éclat de lumière rose et jaune qui devint progressivement plus brillant, puis disparu. Les étoiles et les aurores, ainsi que la silhouette étincelante de ce qui restait du Bifrost, devenaient de plus en plus lointaines et disparurent complétement à leur tour. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Asgard, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait aimé, mais à tort, avait disparu, remplacé par noir absolu.

L'obscurité et le silence assourdissant.

Loki tenta de crier, essaya d'appeler son frère, son père, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Sa gorge, devint tout à coup sec, piquée par la force de ses cris. Peu importe combien il hurlait de toute ses forces, aucun son ne sorti. Il n'y avait rien. Thor n'était pas là. Père de Toute Chose n'était pas là. Il y avait que lui, seul dans la noirceur écrasante.

L'unique bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était l'écho des derniers mots qu'Odin lui avait prononcés, résonnant à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_Non, Loki_.

La douleur s'abattu au bout de ses doigts, comme dans son cœur resserrés dans sa poitrine. Comme cela avait été stupide de sa part de penser qu'en détruisant Jotunheim, Odin aurait été satisfait de lui. Mais il ne le sera jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait, peu importe à quel point il aurait détruit le lien entre lui et sa monstrueuse espèce, il n'aurait jamais été le premier au regard de son père. Jamais. Cet endroit était réservé à Thor, le _véritable _héritier. Le vrai asgardien. Le beau, le puissant prince aux cheveux d'or, celui qui avait toujours été le favori aux yeux d'Odin.

Le contraire de tout ce que Loki était et ne serait jamais.

A défaut de son apparence non convenable, Loki fut laissé seul avec ses pensées, ses regrets. Il n'avait jamais voulu le trône. Il ne l'avait jamais prévu, même après le bannissement de Thor. Déjà enfant, il avait su qu'il n'aurait jamais eu de véritable chance de devenir roi, et il s'était résigné à ce fait. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne -et il avait une bonne mémoire- Thor avait été soigné pour la succession, tandis que lui, le _frère cadet_, se tenait à côté et regardait simplement. Malgré son don pour la diplomatie, son intelligence, ses stratagèmes de guerre, malgré tous ses mérites, il avait toujours été dans l'ombre imposante de Thor, gardant sa "langue d'argent" jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nécessaire.

_Tu connais ta place, mon frère_.

Loki aboya un rire il était encore incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais c'était à peine s'il avait remarqué ce point. Sa place. _Frère_. Tout une blague, vraiment, quand il y réfléchissait et pensait à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. En rétrospective, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa _place_. Il n'avait, en réalité, pas de place. Aucune. Il ne pouvait retourner à Asgard, et il ne pouvait certainement pas revenir vers les Jotuns. Ils voulaient sa tête autant plus que n'importe qui d'autre la voudrait. Mais ils l'avaient laissé, un bébé sans défense à mourir, et lui, il leur avait remboursé en les trompant et ensuite en tuant leur roi. Son... père.

Il n'était rien, juste une relique pendu aux côtés des autres trophées de guerre d'Odin.

_Pourquoi déformes-tu mes mots ?_

Il ne déformait pas ces mots. Il avait toujours et uniquement été un outil, un navire de paix entre deux royaumes. Rien de plus. Odin et Frigga l'avait élevé comme un veau gras, le sauvant seulement pour le moment. Alors quoi ? Seraient-ils l'envoyé au milieu de Jotunheim, le chargeant de la tâche quasi impossible de préserver la paix avec les géants de glace ? Lui ont-ils donné confort et richesse en le gavant de mensonges, simplement pour le briser, le déchirer en milles morceaux, lorsqu'il apprendra la triste vérité ?

_Tu es mon fils_.

Mensonges. _Mensonges_.

_Fais que ton père soit fier_.

Cela n'avait jamais été possible. Quoiqu'il ait fait, Thor aurait toujours été le premier, et ses efforts pour garder son idiot de frère en place n'auraient jamais été reconnus. Personne n'a jamais été _fier_ du petit enfant tranquille, quand son brillant, charismatique, clinquant frère attirait beaucoup plus l'attention. Le récit des exploits de Thor en disaient loin. Personne n'a jamais parlé de ce garçon qui avait tourné du vin en des serpents. Personne n'avait fait éloge des tours et astuces sur ses conquêtes audacieuses.

Même quand il empêcha les excursions de Thor de prendre un tour tragique. Même quand il empêcha Thor et ses compagnons des combats sanglants et inutiles. Même quand ses conseils avait évité à Asgard de se retourner sur elle-même et de brûler sur le sol.

Loki réalisa enfin combien tout cela avait été inutile. Que lui importait-il qu'Asgard soit réduite en cendres ? Que lui importait-il que Thor et ses compagnons se fassent tuer ?

Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir des images floues de la grande salle du palais. La longue table à manger débordait de plateaux de nourriture rôti de faisan, sanglier, bœuf, plats de légumes, desserts, cruches de vin et d'hydromel. Pas un seul siège n'avait été laissée inoccupé et chaque visage était souriant. Le rire a abondé, en particulier autour de Thor, le nouveau roi. Les yeux de Frigga étaient pleins de fierté, de larmes de joie, et Odin, lui, regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

Il n'y avait pas un seul siège vide. Il n'y avait pas d'espace réservé pour lui, et personne ne semblait se soucier qu'il n'était pas là. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère », étouffa-t-il, presque involontairement. « Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Le vent glacial déchira son visage pendant qu'il continuait à tomber à travers le néant. Dans quelle direction était le haut, dans quel sens était bas, où se trouvait-il et où allait-il, il ne savait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, et il avait peur. Des lambeaux de ce qui ressemblait à de la glace l'arracha à travers sa peau, pour une fois de plus susciter ses cris silencieux. Ses sens étaient en feu, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si la douleur allait un jour où l'autre s'arrêter.

Une éternité aurait pu passer, voir même aucun seul instant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le déterminer. La douleur semblait s'accroître sans cesse, et la tempête de voix à l'intérieur de sa tête le rendait encore plus sourd qu'auparavant Thor, insistant sur le fait que les Jotuns devaient payer. Odin, expliquant pourquoi il l'avait ramené du temple. Frigga, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il sache la vérité. Laufey, affirmant que le Père de Toute Chose n'était rien de plus qu'un assassin et qu'un voleur.

Et il était là, le fils de deux meurtriers. L'un l'avait laissé mourir, l'autre ne lui avait raconté que des mensonges. Aucun des deux ne le voulait vraiment.

C'était comme si les lambeaux de glace déchiraient aussi bien son corps que son cœur. Ils ne l'avaient pas seulement dépouillé de sa peau, ils l'avaient également enlevé de son amour, de son espoir, et finalement même, de son chagrin. Tout d'un coup, la douleur disparu à l'engourdissement.

Il n'entendit rien, ne vit rien, et ne senti rien.

Finalement, il ne pensa à rien. Les voix s'apaisèrent, le laissant avec un étrange sentiment de paix qui frémissait entre pressentiment et résolution. Il n'était rien, et il revenait du néant. Même un maître de la magie ne pouvait pas toujours tromper la mort, surtout quand il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se fixer sur un chemin sûr à travers les royaumes. Son moment d'indécision –de faiblesse, comme il regarda son père et son frère pour la dernière fois—avait été sa chute. Dans l'œil d'Odin, il n'avait rien vu, sauf de la pitié. De la pitié pour un faible, un monstre sans valeur.

L'image fanée de cette pitié fut soudainement rejoint par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de brune et verte, se rapprochant rapidement de la noirceur. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, il se trouva face contre terre, couché dans ce qu'il avait supposé de la saleté, le toucher rugueux de celle-ci sous ses paumes et ses doigts saignants. Il respira l'air chaud et sec trop rapidement, qui sorti de ses poumons dans une série de quinte de toux douloureuse, le laissant essoufflé. Secoué, il réussit à lever le haut de son corps avant de retomber sur le côté, puis de rouler, exténué, sur le dos.

Dans un premier temps, la lumière était aveuglante. Le noir absolu puis le blanc frappant avait provoqué une douleur plus farouche que jamais qui piqua ses yeux et l'aveugla pendant quelques instants. Enfin, le blanc ce transforma en ciel clair, bleu et sans nuages, et son environnement désertique devint un brun clairement visible.

Midgard. Selon toute apparence, le même endroit où Thor avait été banni.

La paix de Loki fut brisée. Le rire, quasiment maniaque, secoua tout son corps. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une heureuse coïncidence qu'il avait atterri à l'endroit tant aimé par son "frère". Sans le savoir, il avait été dirigé là depuis le début, il avait simplement été trop distrait pour le réaliser.

Enfin capable de se mettre dans une position assise, il tourna la tête vers le côté pour cracher le sang de sa bouche. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, mais son esprit était plus clair que jamais. Il était venu à Midgard pour un but, et comme toujours, il avait un plan. Depuis que son aveugle et sotte dévotion pour son _père_ avait finalement été enlevé, il pouvait voir tout le complot, comme si elle avait était couché là, devant ses yeux, encrés, indélébile sur le parchemin le plus ancien.

S'il n'avait pas encore de place, il pouvait s'en tailler une sur le fondement de l'univers.

_Les deux d'entre vous sont nés pour être roi._

Thor pourrait avoir son temps sur le trône d'Asgard. Il pourrait savourer le goût de sa _victoire_, baigné dans l'affection de ses nombreux admirateurs. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, après tout.

Parce que lui, Loki, aura pendant très longtemps tout, et le monde entier serait en prendre note.


End file.
